


Ringtone

by Sandkopf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandkopf/pseuds/Sandkopf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by otpprompts.tumblr.com</p>
<p>They don’t know each other yet: Person A is on the bus when the opening theme of a children’s show starts playing on their phone. Moments later, person B’s phone starts playing the ending theme (may it be a coincidence or not).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringtone

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Kurokenmonth, theme AU and posted it on Tumblr. I edited it now properly and am happy with the result.  
> Hope you enjoy ~

Of course, Kenma sat on the wrong side at the bus.  
To his defense, it was only the driver’s side that offered a whole bench to sit without having to bother anyone asking if they could move their bags. His own was thrown at the place beside the window, but the setting sun was focusing on his seat, forcing him to squint his eyes and making the screen of his PSP unreadable. Only dust and fingerprints were visible on the device, standing out accusingly and reminding Kenma that it had been some time since he last cleaned it. Properly that is.  
It would take a few stops until he was home and originally he had planned on training his character so he could beat this dungeon's boss after dinner but without even able to see where he was going on the map, he decided that he would just get so sleep a little later tonight. Sighing, he changed the game to something with mini-games and tried to at least pass some time with them. The sun wasn't bothering him that much now because he had played the game a lot of times thus knew it by heart and although it wasn’t a lot of fun, he kept pressing the buttons. It was still more exciting than doing nothing at all.  
The bus came to a stop, breaks screeching in pain. With equally loud noise did the doors open to let more people in than were leaving. People were chatting louder now, students saying good bye to each other, making dates to meet again. Some were groaning due to the lack of free benches, somewhere in the back some boy complained about having to give up his seat for a wheelchair. Luckily, no one asked Kenma to move to the window place so Kenma could continue trying to play in peace. He had intensly looked down on his game, trying to look very concentrated, internally nervous and prepared to be talked to. If someone would have, Kenma had given up his place, of course, but he was glad when he was just left alone.  
Finally, after some more stops, the sun had arrived a point at which Kenma could hold up his device in front of his eyes and see something on the screen again. Though the couple sitting behind him could probably make it out too if they weren't to busy actually making out. That way Kenma wouldn’t get bothered by eyes over his shoulders so he didn't care much. However, the position was very uncomfortable now and made his arms tired. Nevertheless, he cleared some easy stages like this, jumping and collecting coins quickly, his thumps flying over the buttons expertly. But suddenly, he almost lost the grip on his PSP entirely when a voice appeared beside him, deep and amused.  
“Is this seat taken?” a boy asked and Kenma recognized him as someone living in his neighbourhood, around his age probably. His black hair was wildly sticking up from his head, though Kenma couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not. And he was tall, especially in the way he was leaning over slightly.  
“Eh… no” Kenma answered and moved to sit on the window place, his backpack on his lap. He hadn’t payed much attention to the next bus stops while he was struggling with his PSP and thus didn’t see it coming that he had to give up his bank after all.  
The stranger plopped down on the seat with a “Thanks.”, stretching out his long legs to the side.  
At least, Kenma fortunately knew the two of them had the same endstation so he wouldn’t have to go through the torture of asking to be let out which was way worse then asking to get a place.  
However, this seat hold the whole impact of the sunlight again and forbid Kenma to continue playing. Groaning softly, he tried to find an angle where he could maybe see just a little bit of his game again but it would take a very weird angle high above his head to escape the sunlight and Kenma wondered if he would look stupid this way. Actually, he was sure he looked stupid and put his arms down again. When his phone started ringing in his pocket, he was entirely convinced, that the gaming deity would not be in his favor for the rest of the day. A familiar guitar solo was playing, the tune dull between the fabric of his pants, which Kenma had set as his ringtone after the news about a new season of Digimon. Whitout seeing who called he picked up, holding it to his ear. It was his mother asking if he could stop at the store to pick up some more vegetables for dinner. She sounded annoyed with a hint of an apology because she liked dinner to be ready the exact moment the last part of their family was home. Which on a Wednesday eve, was Kenma. He told her it was no problem and hung up. It was only a little detour, anyway, so it didn’t bother Kenma too much. Additionally, he could get some snacks for the night when he had to go there anway.  
The guy beside him had taken out his smartphone as well typing away with little clicking noises. Kenma envied him a little that he could see his screen without trouble.  
They were only on stop away from theirs so Kenma put away his devices and sat up straighter in his seat, his backback ready to be swung over his shoulders. But even as the bus slowed down the guy beside him didn’t move to stand up, he just stared down on his phone. Maybe this time he had to get out at another stop. Or maybe he didn’t realize they were at their station. Kenma started fidgeting in his seat nervously. Sometimes this was enough for the person sitting beside him to get the clue. Yet, still no reaction. Kenma already prepared and rehearsed the sentences silently, first an apology, then the polite question.  
The bus stopped and in the same moment Kenma opened his mouth to say something, the guy stood up. Without taking his eyes off his phone, he left the bus with long strides, Kenma close behind him. When he hit the pavement, Kenma set his foot to the right to go to the store quickly when a familiar sound rang behind him. It was the ending theme of the first Digimon season coming from the stranger’s phone, who was grinning at him widely.  
“Good choice.” he commented and raised his phone. “One of the best series out there.”  
Kenma was stunned and for a few seconds lost for words.  
“Yeah.” Kenma agreed eventually, hoping the pause hadn't been too long or weird. Or both “It is.”  
“I’m so excited for the new season.” the guy went on, his smile brightening.  
“Me too.” Kenma was unsure of what to say. Firstly, because he didn't have enough social skill to randomly talk with strangers. Secondly, he has his mother’s voice in his head telling him to get vegetables and he didn’t want to keep her waiting.  
“Are you taking the 7 am bus tomorrow?” the guy asked, interrupting Kenma's inner struggle.  
Slowly, he nodded.  
“Great!" the stranger beamed. "I’d love to hear your opinion on the new designs and what you’ll think will happen.” he waved and went into the opposite direction.  
Kenma exhaled the breath he was holding, thinking this went smoother then lots of other spontanious interactions he had this day. He was somewhat glad that the dialogue was over, although he really liked talking about the things he liked. And until now, no one had shared so much interest in these news to download the songs or talk about it. Someone else than himself.  
On his way to the store, Kenma already started to roll sentences together in his head, mentally preparing to talk with that guy about one of his favourite shows as a kid tomorrow. This was good, he thought, because if he wouldn’t have to improvise 100% he’d feel more comfortable and hopefully enjoy the conversation.  
Kenma smiled. For a long time, he was excited having to take the 7 am bus.


End file.
